<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что ты думаешь by Insasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086295">Что ты думаешь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha'>Insasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Обо мне</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что ты думаешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что ты думаешь обо мне? <br/>"У меня ничего и нет, <br/>И с другими я глух и нем," —<br/>Я же вижу. Не спорь, Хината.<br/>Что ты думаешь о других?<br/>Ты же ведь никогда не тих, <br/>Всё выкладываешь как псих...<br/>Может быть, я чуть-чуть предвзято? <br/>Не один я считаю так.<br/>Пусть и псих не равно маньяк,<br/>Ты выкручивать всё мастак <br/>Так умело в свою лишь пользу...</p><p>Что ты думаешь<br/>Обо всём?<br/>Ты не будешь уже спасён.<br/>Не надейся, что это сон,</p><p>И —<br/>— как прежде —<br/>других используй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>